Row planters with a plurality of row units are commonly used in farming to plant seeds for various crops. The row planter includes a tool bar attached to a tractor, with seed hoppers and row units mounted to the tool bar. Each row unit includes a pair of disks for forming a furrow, a pair of gauge wheels, and a pair closing wheels to close the furrow after seed has been planted. Depending upon the type of seed being planted, such as corn or soybeans, different types of closing wheels are sometimes used. However, since the closing wheels are conventionally mounted using nut and bolt fasteners, changing the closing wheels is a slow, time consuming process. Thus, there is a need for quick change closing wheel assembly for use on row planters.
The bolted coupling of the closing wheel assembly to the row planter also makes it difficult to precisely center the closing wheels, which is important for best crop yield. If the closing wheels are off-center, the soil may not sufficiently cover the planted seeds, thereby reducing crop yield. Therefore, there is a need for a closing wheel assembly which can be quickly and easily adjusted to maintain a proper centered position relative to the furrows.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a closing wheel assembly for a row planter which can be quickly and easily attached and detached to the guide wheel assembly of the row planter.
Another objective of the present invention is a provision of interchangeable closing wheels assemblies which can be quickly and easily exchanged for one another on a row planter.
A further objective of the present invention is a provision of a closing wheel assembly for a row planter which can be quickly and easily adjusted to center the closing wheels for proper alignment on the row planter unit.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a seed row planter wherein the closing wheel assembly which mounts to the guide wheel assembly using a single pin.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a closing wheel assembly for a row planter unit which can be removed and replaced with a different closing wheel assembly, depending upon the type of seed being planted.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of closing wheel assembly for a row planter which can be centered by loosening a nut and turning a threaded bushing.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a closing wheel assembly having adjustable arms for centering the closing wheels.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a closing wheel assembly for a seed row planter which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.